Recently, a liquid crystal display apparatus has been used for an instrument panel of an automobile. For changing the color tone of the instrument panel, a color display has been used in this field.
A color liquid crystal display apparatus, for instance, is disclosed in FIG. 1 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 60-260921 (1985) published on Dec. 24, 1985 entitled of "Liquid Crystal Display Apparatus".
In such a conventional color liquid crystal display apparatus, no consideration has been given to making the color a lighter or darker shade.
Accordingly, in the conventional color liquid crystal display apparatus, the color of the color filter for making the color a lighter or darker shade has to be changed which results in an increase in the cost of the instrument panel.